A Life for Susan
by Yunagirlamy
Summary: She knew life wasn't worth living for her, it was for Susan. Not for Rose and not for her dad, the Doctor. For Susan, her tiny daughter who could, and would do no wrong.


**Disclaimer: Doctor Who doesn't belong to me, but the main character and her sister belong to me. **

She was only the Doctor's daughter. That's all she could ever claim was her accomplishment in life. Throughout fourteen years of her life, all she'd ever been told by her father was that she was the Doctor's daughter. She'd never believed her father, but then she met her dad… and she believed him.

At first, she loved him, absolutely adored the man. She loved him because it was fantastic to know that there was someone who could save her from the torture and the abuse. The Doctor could take her away and show her a better life. A life filled with dangerous, heart-thrilling adventures. A life of always running and never stopping—that's all she ever wanted to do. Run from her father and never stop. He'd never find her; she'd make sure of that.

She was all ready to ask him to take her away, but then… her father destroyed all her dreams. For her dad had _another_ daughter, one that had been with him her whole life. A daughter that had stuck with him through thick and thin. His _real_ daughter. A daughter that would _always_ overshadow her, always take the lime light—a sister that she would _forever_ be jealous of.

There were probably so many things her sister had done that she could smugly brag about, other than being the Doctor's daughter. She'd probably saved planets from certain doom, civilisations from their downfall, galaxies from blowing up and millions of other achievements she could boast of.

So when her father told her that she could punch and kick her sister whenever she felt like it, she didn't hesitate to do it right away. Oh, the _joy_ she felt in beating her sister was limitless. With each hard blow to the face and firm kick to the ribs she would feel better about herself, and that _she_ was the one who deserved to be something more than just the Doctor's daughter. Because she knew that her sister didn't deserve to be more than it. Her sister took it for granted – all she would proclaim after each beating was, _"My Dad's the Doctor and he's going to deal you a great punishment. Greater than any punishment you've ever received." _She was the Doctor's daughter, couldn't she do something herself? Or did her sister only rely on her dad to something for her? It certainly made her feel superior, knowing that she earned it more.

However, that all changed one day. Her father captured the one that got away—Martha Jones her name was—and was going to execute her. She remembered how she felt that day; she didn't have any feelings for Martha's family, only great pleasure in the fact that her sister was watching and she was _next_. Suddenly, the situation was turned around. People everywhere started to chant the Doctor's name. She'd looked over at her sister – her eyes were closed and she was saying that one word over and over again. Then she averted her eyes to her father—his expression was fear. Her sister's was not. She then stared at her dad… he was growing back into his normal size, and just for one split second he looked back into her eyes, and in his eyes was _fury_. He knew full well what she had done to her sister. He knew and he was going to make her pay.

She never felt more frightened in her life. When it was all over, and her father had been shot by her mother and died, the Doctor did something she wished he would do to her. He gathered his fourteen-year-old daughter into his arms and didn't let her go for another twenty minutes. Her dad did nothing to her. He ignored, never even look in her direction. Neither did her sister. It was then that she figured her sister was right. Her dad was _furious_ with her and he _did_ deal her a great punishment.

He left her behind.

When she stood outside the TARDIS, tears streaming down her cheeks and the wind wafting her brown hair into her face, she knew who the better daughter was. She knew who was better suited to be more than just the Doctor's daughter.

_Rose is_, she had thought sadly whilst drowning her sorrows in a small café. _Rose is, and always will be the better daughter. Not me. Never me. _

She spent the next year and seven months running from the authorities—they wanted her because she had been there when her father, Harold Saxon, was killed. UNIT also wanted her, but that was because of what she'd done to her sister (her father had told some of his favourite members of staff and it had spread around like wildfire) and because she was a Time Lady running around alone on Earth. Not her fault really, but she doubted UNIT would actually listen to her.

In that year and seven months she died her hair blonde, got a job and changed her name. As well as this keeping herself entertained, it also helped to throw the authorities and UNIT off. With blonde hair, she barely looked like herself anymore and she had to admit, she _did_ look brilliant with blonde hair—plus she didn't look anything like her dad anymore which was hard since all the DNA she had was from her dad (which made her clever Time Lady mind wonder why she wasn't a boy). Her job was minimum wage in a chip shop, but it helped her to rent her own flat (and save up for something called an iPhone). Her name… well that was the hardest part. She really loved her name, even though it was her father that gave it to her. Nonetheless, it was necessary to keep her safe (she didn't want a life of being prodded and poked at). She didn't change it _completely_ though. She altered her name to Tori, which she thought was nice and was part of her name but no one would _ever_ allude it to her real name.

And then that year and seven months ended—it was the _best _day of her life, at that time in her life anyway. Her dad and sister came back, not for her, but they came back. She saw the TARDIS parked on a quiet street. When she did, she broke down right in the middle of the street. She nearly threw her arms around the TARDIS, but resisted the temptation. She knew then she _had_ to find her dad and Rose. She secretly hoped that they had forgiven her, the Doctor most of all.

She eventually found them. It was almost impossible to sneak past the guards, which all looked like her father, but she did it with five pieces of cod, a torch and some rope. Getting past the security cameras undetected wasn't bad; she was small enough to creep into the ventilation and into the room where her dad and sister were. When she got into that room, her hearts broke. Her sister had fat tears rolling down her face. An old man was in a booth of some sort and her dad… her dad was trashing the room, shouting his hearts out.

She stood in the doorway, a hand over her hearts. She was glad that she had missed whatever had gone on, but heartbroken at how her family was feeling.

Rose came over to her, looked her once over… and pulled her into a hug. She knew she was forgiven then. The two remained like that for precisely three minutes and when Rose pulled away, she gave her a sad smile. She gave one back.

Her dad walked over at that moment, and once more, gathered his fifteen-year-old daughter into his arms. When he was finished, he forgave her too. He stared right into her eyes, the same eyes he had, stroked her face and then laughed as if he'd just been told he was the new father to a baby girl. He embraced her and whispered in her ear that she was beautiful.

Then he killed himself. After he killed himself, he offered that she travel with him and Rose. However, her answer was different than from what she would have _once_ answered. She told him, _"No_." No explanation, just a simple no. He nodded, hugged her one more time and walked away with his daughter.

She didn't go because she enjoyed life on Earth. She got too used to waking up every day at 7AM and working in an awful smelling chip shop. But she wouldn't swap it for the world. Besides, she met someone. Someone who treated her how she was _meant_ to be treated.

She was Victoria Sigma, once known as Victoria Saxon. She was the Doctor's daughter, but now she could claim to something greater. In the seventeen years of her life, she had never done anything grander than what she'd done lying in a hospital bed.

She was the Doctor's daughter, but now she was the Doctor's granddaughter's mum.

_Susan. _Her reason for living.

**I was first going to write about when Amy and Rory find out who River is, but that's unoriginal now. **_**This**_**, however, I hope is not. Yes, there's been countless stories about the Doctor having a daughter, but I've not yet seen anything like this. Here's a funny fact: Victoria used to be called Pixie. Don't look at me like that, I was thirteen and new to Doctor Who. **

**Yunagirlamy, 6.6.11.**


End file.
